One of Everything
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: A short pit stop at a gas station can have hilarious results. Especially if it involves six newsboys that have been thrown into the future.
1. What's a Disco Stick?

One of Everything

**By: Dreamless-Mermaid**

_One shot_

**A.N: Hello all! Wow, an actual story. A one shot, but at least it's something. Please note: **_**This will not be made into a full story.**_** This was intended to be read as if it were part of a story. It's actually just a random thought I had one day. A "what if" thing. I know that if I started developing this more I would soon loose steam, thus it would end up to be nothing. I hope you enjoy this anyway! Sorry if I disappoint anyone. I just know that's what would happen. Please read and review!**

* * *

"Hey, what's this do?"

"What are the little round holes called again?"

"Cup holders."

"How can a car have _so much room _back here?"

"Racetrack, if you flip off one more person I swear to God I'll-"

"On off. On off. On off. On off."

"Okay seriously, stop."

"Heya, dolls, I'm gettin' a little hungry back here."

"You'll just have to wait, Spot."

"Wow, these seats are really dirty. What is this, gum?"

"Can't this hunk of junk go any faster?"

"Says the guy who didn't even know what a car _was _until two hours ago."

"What's this button?"

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

All chatter in the car immediately ceased. It was the quietest it had been in the past ten minutes. The girls basked in the silence, letting the boys continue listening to the radio.

"We should definitely play this around them more often." Wendy muttered.

"What is that?" David shouted from the very back of the car.

"Lady Gaga. You like?" Sammi said.

"No!" David shouted again.

"Turn it off!" Mush yelled, covering his ears with his hands. The rest of the boys followed his lead.

"Then stop screwing with my car!" Sammi said, leaning over to punch the little black knob again. Gaga's voice vanished and six lungfuls of air were simultaneously released in relief. _Why me? _Sammi thought. The boys and her two best friends kept the talk to a bare minimum, which was a good thing, considering she was trying to figure out how they ended up here in the first place, and that needed a lot of concentration. Sammi wasn't a big believer in too many things. So the fact that six boys somehow traveled through time and ended up on her doorstep was still blowing her mind. For days they followed her around like lost puppies, begging her to believe them. That was one of the rare times she was glad she lived alone in her tiny apartment. Finally, after a week of keeping them hidden, the boys were found by Adelaide and Wendy and the three of them took to the internet.

Newboys. From 1899.

_Really? _

They weren't anyone enormously famous? At least that would have been entertaining. And why, oh God, _why _did she have to end up withsix of them? One would have been bad enough!

Racetrack leaned forward in his seat just enough to stop his head beside Jack's. "Heya, Jack, I bet you don't got the guts to moon anyone." he murmured enticingly. Sammi's eyes darted to her rearview mirror. She saw Jack smirk, which translated into instant trouble.

"You're on." They spit shook.

Ew.

"Hey hey, no gambling in my car!" Sammi protested. Jack proceeded to stand, somewhat awkwardly, while attempting to unbuckle his belt. Wendy, who had the unfortunate luck of sitting between Jack and Blink, was beside herself.

"Forget gambling!" she shouted, tugging on his arm. He fell into the seat with a thud. "No mooning! We don't want to see that!"

Jack merely smirked again. "Aw come on, doll face. It ain't gonna hurt no one."

Wendy glared at Jack. "It will hurt my eyes." She crossed her arms over her chest. Jack chuckled to himself and began talking with the others.

"I thought this was going to be fun," Adelaide grumbled. She pulled a leg up to her chest and rested her chin on her knee. "We're probably the only people in the world to have the chance to know actual time travelers and they end up being complete idiots."

Sammi glanced over at her. "Oh, honey, they're not idiots. They're boys."

"Same thing." Adelaide scoffed. Sammi nodded, agreeing that there really wasn't a difference. Blink, who was sitting behind her, tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Sammi. What's a disco stick?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"Well the girl from the song said she wanted to take a ride on a disco stick. What is that?" he asked again, genuinely confused. All three girls sputtered and laughed so hard it made everyone else in the car quiet down again.

"Think about it, Blink," Sammi snickered. "I'm sure you called it something different back then."

"I know what it means." Spot said, grinning. Sammi raised an eyebrow. She very much doubted that but considering he got phone numbers from four different girls at the mall last week, he might have caught on.

"Is it like a toy?" David said, practically hurling himself over the seat in his excitement.

"I bet it's a new type of train." Mush said.

"It's gotta be somethin' good, right? She said she wanted to have fun." Racetrack said.

"I wanna ride a disco stick!" Mush said, his eyes actually lighting up at the thought.

"Me too! Where can we get one?" Blink said, his nose eagerly pressed against the window, scouting the passing highway as if a giant sign with an even bigger arrow that pointed down were to spring up at any moment that said 'Disco Sticks Sold Here!'

Wendy's face was bright red from embarrassment and her silent fits of laughter and Adelaide actually had tears rolling down her face.

"Okay, I was wrong. This is classic!" Adelaide cried, holding her stomach. Sammi found it hard to keep her steering straight.

Jack shook his head. "You guys are nuts." For some reason this made Adelaide and Wendy laugh harder than ever.

"Stop! Oh my God, please stop! My stomach hurts!" Wendy gasped out.

Spot sighed and decided to take pity on his fellow newsies. "You dummies, you already have a disco stick." David, Racetrack and Mush paused, Blink removed himself from the window, and the four of them thought about this.

"No we don't. I think we would know if we had something that fun." David rolled his eyes.

"Oh no. Trust me. You do." Spot said. He then proceeded to lean across the seat and whisper something in Blink's ear. Sammi watched from the rear view mirror as his eye got wider and wider as what Spot said registered in his brain.

"Oohh." Blink said, getting it. Spot whispered more. "_Oohh_," his gaze immediately met Sammi's in the mirror. "But that _does _sound fun!"

"I know. Pass it on." Spot said, settling himself in his seat, giving a look to Sammi like he just did a job well done. Wendy practically backhanded him.

"What did you tell him?" she said. She managed to keep her smile very small.

"The truth." Spot shrugged. Blink turned around to tell it to Mush, who had the exact same reaction. Mush relayed it to David, who didn't say anything at all until he passed it along to Racetrack. He laughed.

"I _love _this year!"

* * *

They hadn't been on the highway very long before a light pinged on on Sammi's dashboard. She glanced down at it, wondering what the cause could be, and her gas gauge was just about an inch away from the big E. She sighed. She hated getting gas, especially in New York where they were practically nonexistent. Good thing this was her parent's car and they would be paying for her gas today.

"Time for a pit stop." Sammi announced to her crew.

"Oh! Let's get ICEEs!" Wendy said.

Sammi nodded. "Sure, but don't let them," she pointed to the oblivious group of boys over her shoulder. "anywhere near the machine. I don't trust them to sip them quietly. They'll make a huge mess and my mom will freak out."

"Check." Adelaide said. Sammi eventually found a little corner store right off the highway and she pulled the white Tahoe up to the first available pump. She parked, killed the engine, unbuckled her seat belt and turned around so that she had a full view of the passengers.

"Are we gettin' food now?" Spot asked.

"Sort of. The car actually needs gas so-"

"I got plenty of that. Want me to give you some?" Racetrack joked. The others snickered.

"Gas_oline_, you moron. Oil. Nothing from your butt, please." Sammi said, rolling her eyes. She sighed very heavily and looked over at her friends. "Again I say: why me? Why _all guys_?"

"Weren't there any girl newsies back then?" Wendy said. Sammi shrugged but Jack snorted.

"Yeah like we'd ever let a _girl _sell papes with us." He started snickering like it was just the funniest thing. A few of the other boys laughed nervously. Wendy bristled. Oh great, here we go.

"And why not?" Wendy asked, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Because all they'd do is whine and complain about how tired they was-"

"_You _do that already." A chorus of low _oooooo_'s followed Wendy's burn. Why did they always have to pick fights with each other? This was going to get worse before it got better.

"Guys, come on, give it a rest." Sammi said, rubbing her temples.

"You think you could do better?" Jack said, his voice rising.

"How hard could it be? All I'd have to do is make something up and look pretty!" Wendy outright shouted.

"Actually, I've found that there's an art to it-"

"Shut up, Dave!" Jack and Wendy shouted together. Okay now it was getting ridiculous. Her headache was growing, as it always did when she faced stress.

"Both of you shut up!" Sammi shouted this time. Jack and Wendy ceased their argument and everyone looked to Sammi. "This car needs to get back to my parent's house as soon as possible," she continued, her voice now at a normal level. "If it's not there by the time they get home from Boston, I'm screwed. This car is their baby. Sometimes I think they love it more than me but the point is…we need to get back soon. I'm going to get the gas, the girls are going in the store and the rest of you are staying here."

"You promised us food." Spot quickly reminded her.

Sammi hesitated. "Fine," she agreed. "but one thing each and one thing _only_." The boys cheered then proceeded to file out of the car one by one and crash into the store. Sammi sighed for the billionth time that day. "Here," she said to the girls as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out eighty dollars her parents left her and handed it to Adelaide. "put forty bucks on number two and the rest should cover whatever you guys want. And make sure they eat outside please."

Adelaide pocketed the cash but looked at Sammi wearily. "Are you okay?"

"Cordelia said they couldn't get home until the next full moon. That's in two weeks. How are we ever going to survive two weeks with the newsboys from hell?" Sammi said numbly.

"Come on, Sammi, cheer up. Spring break is soon so we'll have more time to focus on them instead of school." Wendy reassured.

"Great. Just how I want to spend it. Babysitting a bunch of useless, idiotic, teenage boys who are, by the way, _from 1899_." With that Sammi slipped out of the car, slammed the door, and leaned against the pump. The girls left the car a moment later. Sammi thought she could hear them muttering to one another but she didn't much care. All she wanted was to get this car home in one piece and live to see the next day. It wasn't that her parents didn't trust her. They would just rather have their pride and joy tucked away in the garage with a lock and security system. Oh sure, Sammi could use it anytime she wanted as long as she called to ask permission.

But Sammi didn't call.

Which is why it was so crucial that they made it back before her parents did. Add to the fact that the boys were going to have to remain in her apartment for the next two weeks. Peachy. Just peachy.

Blink wandered out of the store first, a huge open bag of Doritos in his hand. He was taking two to three chips at a time and shoving them into his mouth. "Oh my God, these are sooooo good." he said when he had a second to breathe.

"Whoa dude. You're not a vacuum cleaner." Sammi said, brushing off a few chip particles that had landed on her shirt. She paused in her cleaning when a sudden thought struck her. "Did the girls pay for that?"

Blink shrugged. "I dunno. I just grabbed 'em and started eatin'."

She huffed in anger and seized the bag. He started to protest but she cut him off. "You can't take things without paying for them. That's called stealing."

"I know what it means, I ain't stupid." He lunged for the chips but she held them an arm's length away, out of his reach.

"So you think because you did it back in your time that it would be acceptable in this time?"

He stopped his attempt to get his snack and froze, his face contorting to anger. "I ain't never stole nothin' in my life."

She laughed once in a mocking way. "Then it's strike one for you, isn't it?" Sammi marched to the convenience store and nearly bumped into Wendy, who was coming out. "Here," Sammi said, thrusting the chips into her friends hands. "make sure you pay for these." With that she stormed back to the car, leaving a startled Wendy behind. Once at the car Sammi unscrewed the gas cap, lifted the pump from his holster, punched the button for unleaded gas and jammed the nozzle into the car. While the oil slowly filled the vehicle, she stood with her arms crossed, pointedly avoiding Blink's gaze.

"What is _with _you?"

"You can have your chips when Wendy has paid for them." she answered stiffly.

"Not about that. Ever since we got here you've been treatin' us like we're bugs-"

"Bugs are a problem, Blink. And that's what you guys are. One. Big. Problem. I don't appreciate having my life halted to take care of you all the time."

"Yeah, because we really asked for this."

"Well I sure as hell didn't." she grumbled. Blink sighed, put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. Really. Before you know it, two weeks will be gone and we'll get to go home. Then you'll never have to see us again. Remember what Madame Cordelia said? We can't ever be in the future again. We're already messin' it up by bein' here now." he said in a soft voice. Sammi couldn't help but notice how uncomfortably close he was to her. She jumped when the latch on the nozzle clicked up, signaling that the gas was done pumping. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah. You're right," she took a step away from him and replaced the nozzle in it's holder. "Besides, I can't look after you guys all the time. Adelaide and Wendy will be helping too so I won't get to see you as much. That should make it go by faster." As she attempted to walk away she made the mistake of moving her gaze to his face. His single green eye caught her soft blue ones. For a moment, she thought she felt her heart beat a little faster than normal. She also thought Blink was going to say something else but the moment was ruined by Adelaide rushing out of the store.

"Sammi, you will never-" she started quickly, but stopped when she saw how close her friend and the newsie were to each other. "Whoa. Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Sammi wanted to punch that smirk off her face.

"No. Not at all. Blink and I were just talking."

"About _what_?" Now Adelaide was grinning. Sammi turned away from Blink to stalk toward Adelaide, glaring all the while.

"Shut up. What's going on?" Sammi muttered, back to her normal self. They made their way to the store together with Blink on their heels.

"While you were out here "talking", they decided to-well, you'll see." Adelaide answered. When the three of them entered the store, they spotted Wendy, arms over her chest looking murderous. Sammi followed Wendy's killer glare to the counter. It seemed that yet again the boys did not listen to a word Sammi had said. Piled haphazardly on top of one another were several bags of goodies: Chips, beef jerky, sunflower seeds. In a small pile next to them were the different variety of snack cakes along with at least a dozen or more candies. Jack and Spot were still continuing to bring things to the counter and were oblivious to anything else. David lingered by the soda and ICEE machines, pondering which have first. Racetrack was, to no ones surprise, staring pensively at the selection of beers in the coolers. And the store clerk was at a loss for words.

"I tried to stop them, Sammi, but the jerk faces decided not to listen to me." Wendy said, her hands on her hips now. Sammi did not have time for this. The seconds were ticking away until her parents were to arrive home and they were going to have a heart attack each when they discovered the loss of their Tahoe.

"Jack, Spot, what the _hell _are you doing?" Sammi shouted at them. They jumped a little when they heard her but otherwise were not deterred from their mission.

"You said we could get whatever we wanted." Jack smiled at them.

"She said we could have whatever _we_," Adelaide pointed to herself and Wendy. "wanted. Not you. It's like you have selective hearing or something."

"Racetrack, David, Mush, come on! We're leaving!" Sammi yelled at them authoritatively. She felt like a parent disciplining her out of control children.

"But twelve flavors, Sammi," David said, his eyes pleading. He was pointing to the soda machine. "Twelve!"

"I know, David, but we have to go."

"What about the food? We're hungry!" Spot complained. Wendy huffed, pulled out the remaining twenty dollar bill and then made her way to the counter. She shoved Spot aside to pay for the open bag of chips.

"There! Now let's go." she fumed, thrusting the bag into his hands.

"Hey those are mine!" Blink whined. Sammi scampered to the back of the store to take Racetrack and Mush by the arm. Adelaide did the same for David, though he was having trouble leaving the machines. Sammi said many apologies to the store clerk as she hurried everyone out the door and into the car.

"Spot, hand over my chips!"

"Wendy gave 'em to me, they're mine now."

"Twelve!"

"Spot, Blink, quit fighting! They're just _chips _for God's sake!"

"I wasn't done looking at the beers."

"She always has to ruin the fun."

"On off. On off. On off."

"Ugh. _Why me_?"

* * *

**A.N: A few notes before this ends. I don't own Lady Gaga's song "Love Game". The lyrics just happened to tie in so well with what I planned at the time. I imagined Sammi and the girls to be about twenty years old and in college, the newsies to be around eighteen, hence why she called them "teenage boys". Also, I firmly believe that Jack would let anyone join his newsies if they proved to be hard workers, boy or girl. Just so you know ^_^ **

**Once again, I will not be developing this any further so please do not ask me to. Thank you.**

**Please review!! **


	2. I've Been Thinkin'

One of Everything

-Sort of chapter 2, I've Been Thinkin-

**Okay. So. First of all the rating has been changed because it gets a little erm…PG-13 toward the end. Second of all, I have not read Pride and Prejudice so please don't leave me any reviews telling me I have the story totally wrong. Because I will just laugh at you. Also, I mentioned it for the chivalry of 19****th**** century London, not necessarily for the characters or the book itself. So there. Anyway, besides all of that, I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Disney's got 'em. I don't. You know this. So there's really no need for one.**

* * *

"Can I come up?" a soft voice asked at the bottom of the fire escape. Sammi jumped a little at the sudden presence but nodded when she realized it was only Blink.

"Sure," she said hoarsely. She cleared her throat and said it again, just to be certain he heard her. Blink was already clambering up the stairs noisily before she got out her second acceptance. It seemed like he was going to come up with or without her permission. Sammi scooted over on the railing to give Blink some room to sit. He did so with a flourish, sighing loudly.

"Man, those girls are ruthless at poker." he said.

Sammi nodded. "For sure. They're definitely a force to be reckoned with. How's Racetrack handling it?"

Blink smirked. "He's sweatin' bullets."

Sammi laughed. "Good! He deserves to get his ass kicked now and again."

"You shoulda seen it. This last round, Addy had him cornered. His eyes kept flickin' back an' forth, from his cards to her. She was so calm an' so hard to read. His eyes all but popped outta his head when she laid down her hand. Race was dealin' another game when I left."

"That's my Adelaide." Sammi muttered, chuckling.

"Where did she learn to play like that? She's amazin'!"

"Her grandmother," He raised a brow. She laughed lightly. "When Adelaide was younger she spent a lot of time at the senior citizens apartments in the city. She'd hang out there for hours on the weekends while her mom worked at the diner down the street. Her grandmother always had a cigarette in one hand and a scotch in the other, except when she played poker. Adelaide told me that after that first game she was hooked. She's been playing ever since."

"Does she ever play for money?"

Sammi nodded. "Sometimes but not very often. She's waiting until she's twenty one when she can go to Vegas."

"What's Vegas?"

"Oh sorry. Las Vegas. It's a city in Nevada where…" Sammi paused, wondering how to explain. She decided not to. "Nevermind. It's really something you have to see for yourself."

"Ah. That good?"

"Definitely."

He grinned. "So what about Wendy?"

"Wendy's parents are…nicely wealthy-"

"And yours ain't?"

"They're a different kind of wealthy. Hers are old money while mine are still relatively new." She realized that he probably had no idea what she meant. "Anyway, Wendy's Father was always putting on fundraisers for his many charities and every one of those fundraisers was a Vegas theme. Craps, roulette, slot machines, card tables. That's how I met Wendy, actually. My parents and I had finally been invited to one of the famous Sterling parties." Sammi smiled at some distant memory of the two friends, twelve years old and running about the event hall. "Wendy loves poker just as much as Adelaide but she prefers craps and roulette any day. She does, however, play Blackjack frequently. That's why we call her Lucky sometimes. She's _very_ good at Blackjack, almost never loses."

"Really? Then she'll have to play Mush someday. That's his first choice."

A moment later they heard a loud cry of protest from below them, followed by many laughs, and finally a slamming of the door.

"What was that?"

Blink sighed. "That'll be Race. He hates it when he loses."

Sammi scoffed. "He's a sore loser, isn't he?"

Blink grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. We always tell him it ain't very becomin' of him but he don't care. He'll get over it." Another minute passed before they heard the door slam again and Racetrack and Adelaide ended up in the street together. Sammi hadn't appreciated until then that her apartment faced the heart of the city and that she was only on the fifth level. It would make their conversation much easier to eavesdrop on. She and Blink hopped off the railing at the same time to scramble as quietly as they could to the end of the fire escape. There they crouched down and while they couldn't hear as much as they would like to, they could see them perfectly clear.

"What do you think they're saying?" Sammi murmured. It was no secret to anyone that Racetrack and Adelaide had major crushes on each other. Except from themselves of course.

"How much they like each other an' that they should really just kiss?"

She snorted. "Yeah, right. Addy's too Pride and Prejudice."

"What's that mean?"

"Pride and Prejudice. You know, the book." She glanced to her left when she was sure Racetrack and Adelaide weren't doing anything interesting. The blank expression on Blink's face confirmed that he had no idea what she was talking about, yet again. "By Jane Austen? Oh my God, that was even around in _your_ time!"

"If you haven't noticed by now, I ain't much of a reader." he mumbled.

"Okay I'll give you that. I just meant that she's very old fashioned. The guy has to take charge of situations like these. It's a chivalry thing," She shrugged. "Personally, I never got it but she's obsessed with nineteenth century England, which adds to her need for a gentleman." She added as an afterthought.

"Meanin' he should just shut his fat mouth an' _kiss her already_?"

"Precisely!" she said laughing quietly at his enthusiasm. They simultaneously switched their gazes back to their friends in the street, who were now sitting together on an iron bench, the street lamp from above lighting their faces just right. They both watched in silence as Adelaide abruptly turned in her seat to face Racetrack. For some reason she seemed angry. He, however, just sat there taking it all, letting her vent. Suddenly she was up walking briskly toward the apartment building. Just as suddenly, so was he, catching up to her just before they were out of sight. He grabbed her arm, forced her to turn around and he was kissing her roughly, almost angrily. Adelaide tried to put up a fight but soon went limp and her arms were around his neck. Sammi gave a gasp of surprise and was now fighting very hard not to let a girlish squeal pass through her lips. She felt Blink relax, lean against the stairway.

"Finally. I thought it was never gonna happen."

She nodded. "But I feel like we're spying. We should give them some privacy."

"No use. They's already gone."

Her eyes darted to where she last saw her friends to find that he was right. Racetrack and Adelaide were nowhere to be seen, vanished like ghosts. Not even a minute later her pocket buzzed. She took out her cell phone, flipped it open. **One new message from: Addy **the screen read.

_Hey, I'm going to be gone for a bit. Just out with Race. Don't worry we're fine. Won't be out for too long. Don't wait up ;)_

Sammi grinned. She shook her head and texted back a quick reply.

_Okay. Be careful, love. Don't do anything you'll regret. Love you._

Her phone closed slowly. She sighed. Things were starting to get complicated. The boys had one more week before they had to go back to their own time. She remembered Madame Cordelia explaining how they could never return to the future, that they had to be in the portal at exactly the right time on the right day. Sammi also distinctly remembered how eager she had been for them to leave. Had there been a full moon that day she would have done the honors and shoved them through the portal, not sorry to see the back of them. She winced as she recalled her behavior at Cordelia's home: her impatient sighs, scrutinizing eyes, fidgety movements. Blink was right. She treated them like bugs, lower than bugs. It wasn't fair to them. During the first few days of their visit she laid awake at night constantly wondering why it had to be her, why they had to be dumped on _her_ doorstep. What had she ever done wrong? Was she being punished for something? She's always been a good student, a good daughter, a good friend. These boys were just another problem that could be easily solved. So she carelessly swept them aside. And now they had seven days left and she couldn't admit to herself that she-

Blink jerked, Sammi jumped and fumbled with her phone. Unbeknownst to her he had fallen asleep. She put a hand to her chest and steadied her breathing. He hadn't woken even when he slowly slid to his left and ended up leaning against her shoulder. She stiffened wondering what she should do. Push him away and hope that he'll wake up? That seemed logical. It was getting late anyway and everyone else was probably wondering where they were. She used her free hand against his shoulder and began the act of nudging him upright when she felt his warmth through his clothing. She stopped. It was nice. She could hear his slow, even breathing through his slightly parted lips. Long bangs fell across his forehead and covered his eye patch. He looked so innocent, much younger than his mere nineteen years. The stories he'd told of the strike came crawling back to her now. She realized just how lucky she was to be born into such a privileged family while he had nothing. He had to grow up so early and miss out on the things kids are supposed to enjoy. He had seen so many hardships. She got everything she could ever want or need, not to mention loving parents and a roof over her head every night. How easy it would be to convince him to stay with her here in the future. He could go to school, live with her until he got his own place. The technological advances would probably help to persuade him too.

She shook her head and removed her hand, letting him lean further into her. The more she thought about it the more unlikely it would be if he took her offer. No matter where Blink came from, that was his home. It's the only thing he's known for nineteen years. It would be cruel to lure him away from all of his friends because she was being selfish. Sammi liked him a lot and the more time passed the more she wanted to be with him. She couldn't even declare her own major and here she was trying to plan out a whole future for him. She couldn't ever do that to him.

Blink stirred in his sleep. Sammi looked over just in time to see him lift his head up and look around quizzically.

"Hey there," she said quietly. He squinted against the harsh light of the street lamp.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"Right after Addy and Race took off."

"Oh," he said sitting up to stretch and yawn. "Sorry about that." He indicated her shoulder. She shrugged shyly.

"It's okay. I didn't mind."

He was fully awake now but he hadn't made any sort of move to stand. They sat a lot closer to each other than they had all week, neither of them minding. They stared at the empty street before them. In the time it had taken them to reach Adelaide and Racetrack to eavesdrop and now, her apartment had gone suspiciously quiet. They must have given up if Racetrack wasn't going to be around to play and so everyone must be asleep. That sounded great right about now actually. Her mind wandered across her bed, it's mattress soft and molded to her form. Her pillow and warm blankets. Just thinking about it was making her sleepy. Before she could suggest going inside before she passed out on the fire escape, Blink shifted in his position so that he completely faced her.

"Sammi, I've been thinkin' about somethin'." His voice was suddenly quiet, husky.

This change in his voice brought her back to reality and she forced her eyes open. "What about?" She too turned around in her spot, just as he had.

"Mainly about the day we got back from seein' Cordelia an' when we went to the gas station." The gravelly shift of his vocal chords intrigued Sammi. She had never heard this before and it was a bit of a turn on.

"Oh?" she croaked. He nodded, moving his body toward her an inch. "And what would that be, exactly?" The pull to her had not gone unnoticed. She remembered that day. They'd stood very close to each other, just as they were now, and she was sure that a brief moment had flashed between them. Had he thought the same?

"We only got so much time left. And I was thinkin'-" He paused, taking this opportunity to once again scoot closer. Their knees were touching now. Sammi's heart pounded wildly in her chest, in her ears. Couldn't he hear it? It was deafening. "I've been thinkin' this for a long time actually. It's just that…Jack and Wendy were first. An' now with Addy and Race, I figure I gotta step up before I miss my chance, like they almost did." He tentatively reached out his hands to her face and gently cupped her cheeks. He rocked back once and used the momentum to push himself to his knees. He still held on to her cheeks, which were reddening by the second, and he brought his face so close that his nose just barely skimmed hers. Her breath caught in her throat. Their gazes never left each other, even as he began to speak again. "If all I got is seven days then I want to spend all of them with you."

Her breaths came out heavy, long and uneven, her pulse quickening even more. She wondered what prompted this sudden confession. His mouth found hers and he wasted no time in connecting their lips. Her eyes automatically shut and she found herself leaning in to the kiss, surprised at how much she had been longing for this. Blink took this as a good sign. He broke away for a split second, so short that Sammi barely noticed because her head was still spinning. Whether it was from lack of oxygen or the kiss itself she had no idea. Probably both. He took this opportunity to gently push her down, so that she was flat on her back. In the time it took for her to miss his lips he was back, kissing her more passionately than before and right on top of her. She sensed urgency in the way he ran his hands through her hair. Desire as those hands roamed down and felt the curve of her hips. He was whispering her name and she his as he planted small kisses up and down her neck. Her head was spinning faster than ever, her thoughts about his abrupt actions forgotten as she melted into him.

Her abdomen began to tingle curiously. In a good way and in a way that she wanted more of. Sammi had never had a boyfriend or anything remotely close in all her life. She'd never experienced things that she knew other girls had. However, she was well versed in sex, her parents both professionals in the medical field. Unlike all of her friends who received their education through cute picture books at a proper age, Sammi was given anatomical diagrams and a very long talking to after she'd mentioned that the boy across the street was "smokin' hot", a term she picked up from a TV show. She had been six.

_So this is what my hormones feel like, _she thought amusingly. Better late than never. While Blink's kisses felt amazing against her skin and she never wanted him to stop touching her, she halted his fingers that were beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"Blink, stop," she whispered. He seemed to have realized what he had intended and pulled his hands away from her quickly. "As much as I like where this is going, I really don't want my first time to be on my fire escape."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he whispered back, his hands nowhere near her chest but in her hair again instead. He calmly stroked her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Just got caught up in the moment I guess."

"Mmm," she agreed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. "Can I ask what gives? Why you suddenly decided this now?"

He laughed quietly. "Addy an' Race. An' the way he took control like that."

She giggled. "Oh, so you went the Pride and Prejudice way, huh?"

"Yeah," he laughed again. "Besides you didn't mind it, did you?" He kissed each cheek slowly, her chin, down her neck once more. She shuddered in pleasure.

"Not at all." She was dizzy again. How did he do that? "Come on," she sighed. "It's time for sleep. I have class in the morning" They kissed one more time, long and slow, before he awkwardly removed himself from atop her body. After he stood he helped her up. She leaped down the few stairs that lead to the window of her living room, which was still left open. To her surprise she saw seven faces peering back at her. All of them were smiling like idiots. She stopped abruptly and Blink ran into her.

"Aw, come on, why'd you stop? It was gettin good!" Was the first thing out of Spot's mouth. Sammi was wondering why her apartment went quiet. Now she knew why.

"Were you…Did you guys…Did you_ seriously_ just see…" she stammered. Every single one of them burst out laughing.

"Enjoy the show, creepers?" Blink shouted angrily, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Boy it's gettin a little warm in here." Jack said as he fanned himself.

"Blink, I never knew you could be so sexy." Adelaide winked. When had she and Racetrack come back? Sammi and Blink must have been outside longer than she thought.

"If all you wanted was for someone to take charge, you could've asked me, Sams." Mush teased.

"Alright, alright that's enough!" Blink pushed past Sammi and charged through the window. "You had your fun, pervs. Lights out."

Everyone was still laughing as they moved as one further into the living room. Spot took the couch, Wendy and Jack the blow up mattress and everyone else settled on to the floor. A few of them muttered back and forth to one another as Sammi hoisted herself through the window and picked her way over to the light switch. She flicked it off and was about to carry herself away to her wonderful bed when she instead decided to settle herself next to Blink on the floor. He put an arm around her and they snuggled together under the blankets. The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was how much she never wanted this, her and Blink, to end.

**

* * *

****Um…..So yes? I know I said I wouldn't continue on with this. But I had this idea and it wouldn't stop picking at me. Don't judge me. And I still plan not to. But what I REALLY meant was that I wasn't going to take the time to develop this into a real story, a beginning to end type of thing. Anyway, hope the PG-13 didn't scare you away **_**too**_** much. And I may or may not be adding one last chapter to this imaginary story-that's-not-a-story. Okay so leave your thoughts in a review, please and thank you!**


End file.
